Control or Not?
by DamnFamdoms
Summary: Yukino and her sister,Matsuri, have moved from the US to Japan so they could go to UA. After some training and remembering things, Yukino remembers her parents and goes crazy with her quirk. So our question is, will she join the Villain Alliance, or go solo?
1. chapter 1

Anyways thanks for choosing my book! I just wanna clear things up.

I am still updating,K!? I just dont have THAT much time on my hands, so please endure with me. I might add some romance (Not too sure about Yaoi though...)

Bye!

~Zhed


	2. 1

1st Fanfic but ya guys dont have to hold back on the bad reviews! I learn from experience and mistakes, K?

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. If I did I wouldnt be here, would I? P.s the P.O.V for this chap is my lil OC, Yukino!

"Yukino, wake up!! It's our first day at UA and I dont wanna miss it!!" My, oh so gracious sister, Matsuri said. We just moved here from America, we arent real sisters, Im adopted. I grunted silently,she pushed on one of my wounds I havent told anyone about. I heard that in UA were all gonna live in dorms so I packed my things late last night.

"Mmfhm, Fine! Get off me!" I said pushing my step-sister off, I was a few months older and that seemed tl have annoyed her. After a few quick minutes I was downstairs going out with Matsuri. "Hey, what do you think it'll be like there?" she asked me. I just shrugged in response and quickened my pace. We were a few months late on joining but they still accepted us since we were in the recommendations.

When we got there some of the students gave us some strange looks since me and Matsuri were waiting outside the class 1-A classroom. I ignored some of their strange looks and glares, like I allways have in my entire life. Our teacher, eraser head finally called us in to introduce ourselves. I was bored out of my mind and I wasnt planning on showing it, Eraser Head showed me and Matsuri the dorms and where we'd be sleeping. (We share a room since there wasnt a room left for me)

I got a glare from a guy with spiked white hair but it didnt bother me, I allways had my blank stare on.

"Hiya! Im, Matsuri Kuronawa! Nice to meet'cha all!" Matsuri exclaimed flailing her arms, I was annoyed by this recount so I used my quirk, I dont know what the name of my quirk is since nobody else in history has gotten it, but I can do stuff with atoms, like make someone go through the floor by messing with the protons or stuff. I did that to Matsuri so her legs got stuck on the floor. I smirked at her reaction.

"Yukino!" she exclaimed and I earned everyone's attention. I rolled my eyes at her and introduced myself, "Yukino Kuronawa,I dont plan on making friends,so dont bother trying to be friends with me" I walked up to a seat close to the window, it was one of the only seats free. I sat besides a girl with black hair and guessing by the information given to me by my mother, this one was the one that can create any weapon. Matsuri's feet was still stuck to the ground so and telling me to help her get out, "You know the trick,dont you?" I said with my playfull smirk on.

"What?" I spat out at some of the students staring at me, one of them, a boy with green hair, very messy hair. They all looked away and Matsuri was finally able to get out of the floor. At lunch I explored the school and went to the dorms. I heard there was a kitchen so I might just cook my own lunch. I checked the time, 11:45. Plenty of time, after two minutes I heard some chatting close by and after a while Mitsuri came to the kitchen with the girl I sat besides and another girl with short hair. Information from my mother says her quirk makes anything she touches float.

"Yukino! Ah,so you used some of the ingredients Mom gave to you. That's great, it's been a while since I've eaten your cooking! Momo-kun, Uraraka-kun, you should try some!" Mitsuki exclaimed, It was true though, I only cook on special occassions. Matsuri thought about this for a moment and asked, "Actually, whats the occassion?" my face saddened slightly and while Matsuri was eating some of the food I cooked-wait what!? I took the spoon from Matsuri before she got a bite, the two girls, Momo and Uraraka, as I remember, stood there in confusion.

"Ask me first!" I sighed and gestured to Matsuri and the two of them, they could eat some if they wanted to. Matsuri smiled and Uraraka gave me a 'Thank you' before eating,and Momo was looking at the dish I made. "What is this?" she asked, I eyed her answered her question with a question, "You dont know? That's a Filipino dish, 'Adobo' as they call it" I responded, taking a bite of the chicken. She shrugged and ate some. Afyer a whule of iddly chatting and cleaning the dishes we went to classes,though we still had 10 Minutes left.

Matsuri kept on talking to the two girls as we walked, we stopped in our tracks when Matsuri mentioned a rumor about me in the US. "Rumor?" Momo asked. I frowned slightly at remembering the rumor. "Yep,but we dont know if the rumor's true, the rumor was about Yukino's parents being villains! But I never believed it, Yukino's too nice!" I rolled my eyes and Uraraka eyed me slowly taking note of my eye rolling.

When we got to class I went to my seat immediately and looked out the window, wondering if the rumor was actually true. Not even I know, the last words I remember from my Mom was 'The world will burn with you, someday' and oh, how many times it does not fail to make me frown. Eraser Head had an announcement to make so we all listened carefully.

"The hero association will be hiring one, hero here from this class, only one and they wont be a pro hero yet" he paused and looked me straight in the eye, I looked back, it was a bit awkward til he continued the announcement. "If you wanna apply stay here for the afternoon" and so I did. The only ones that were gonna aply were me, Momo, Midoriya, and Bakugo (And Todoroki) after a while of strategizing and talking Eraser Head finally decided who it would be. "Yukino, you'll start tommorrow, get some rest for now" I nodded and went to the room I shared with Matsuri, she waited for me and before going to bed, she said, "Dont go too far again" I replied with a small galre at her and went to sleep.


End file.
